


A gift for my eternal rival

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Fourth Shinobi War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Gai gets kakashi a gift for his birthday.





	A gift for my eternal rival

The field was quiet, almost haunted with everyone's thoughts. The regrets the came with having to be in a battle field. A war field.

Any other day, kakashi would relish in the silence. It gave him a chance to think better and make a more clear thought out plan of attack.

Today, for some reason, it annoyed the ever loving hell out of him. It felt like today should be loud, like a celebration. Like something was missing.

"Rival!" The flap to his tent flew open, admitting one loud obnoxious voice belonging to his best friend. 

There it was.

There was that noise he was missing.

Still, he couldn't let gai know that he was missing him. He'd get an ego if he knew.

Instead, he turned his good eye up towards the other man slowly and gave him a board look. One that Gai was very familiar with. 

"Don't you dare." Gai narrowed his eyes towards him "you would look at your greatest rival like that after all we have been through?"

"You know…" he leaned back against his elbows, smiling under the soft fabric of his mask when he saw gai doing a once over of him "no one's going to think less of you if you just call me your boyfriend."

Gai's face went bright red, a funny look since they had been dating for years, but one that kakashi was oddly familiar with. Boyfriend was still a weird word for gai, and one he didn't blame him for being so flustered about. It's not like he proclaimed his love for gai to the world after all. 

Still, it wasn't an argument worth having. Not today.

Right now, all he wanted was the loud boisterous voice. All he craved was the attention that gai always seemed to have for him. 

An attention that always seemed to be saved for him, and no one else. 

"You forgot what today is." He narrowed his eyes. This wasn't a normal day, not judging by how gai had reacted. It obviously was important, but he couldn't figure out why. "Kakashi…" 

"Did i forget our anniversary?" He frowned. That wasn't normal for him. Usually that was one day he remembered, january 14th. 

It was september 15th, not their anniversary.

"Oh.." his good eye widened. He had forgotten an important day. It just wasn't as important to him as it had always been to gai, especially since they had gotten together officially. "You know it's just another day for me." He reminded his boyfriend, sighing when gai got down onto his knees and moved right into his space, their noses brushing against each other. 

He loved when gai got this close. He loved having gai as close as he possibly could, no limitation.that was one thing he had never regretted about gai's inability to know what personal boundaries were. 

"It's not to me."a hand came up to his face, tugging his mask down as familiar soft lips came in and brushed against his, sending sparks through kakashi's back. He had never felt anything in his life that he loved more than gai's kiss.

"It's just a day, turtle." He smiled, watching as the other man narrowed his eyes at him. Usually the nickname would make his entire neck go red, but today it just seemed to make him want to rip kakashi's uniform off. An interesting turn of events. 

"A day to you." Gai pressed forward, moving upwards and pressing a kiss to kakashi's forehead. Kakashi's hand bolted up to his side, pulling him close and allowing his eye to close. He was safe with gai. He was always safe with gai. "It's a celebration to me."

"A celebration of what?" He huffed

"Of the day my soulmate was born." If there was one thing that no one could accuse gai of, it was being too closed off. The man had no limitations, no restrictions. He never allowed anyone else to tell him how things should go, what days should and should not be important. Not even kakashi had that power. 

"I thought we were eternal rivals." He commented playfully, lifting himself up just enough to steal another kiss. 

"And much more." Gai's hand came up to the side of his face, fingers brushing against the soft skin that was usually hidden under his mask. 

"So much more." He agreed with a playful smile. A gift saved for gai. Something no one else got to see. 

Something gai had gotten used to keeping to himself. 

"So i think it would be appropriate to celebrate." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Every year gai insisted on celebrating his birthday, and every year it was the same. They were always busy, always fighting. Always protecting the village. There was hardly ever any time and this year was hardly any different. Infact, it was probably worse.

They were in the middle of a war, how could gai think they had time to celebrate as all?

"Here…" he grunted when gai shoved something into his hands. "A present."

Kakashi didn't bother to look down. He didn't need a present from gai, he never had. Gai's presence and love had always been more than enough for him. 

"Just..open it." He examined the other man for a moment, smiling when he saw hints of embarrassment. It was cute when gai was flustered or uncomfortable. It was so rare to see, how could kakashi think it was anything but cute? 

Finally, he glanced down at the object that gai had shoved into his hands. A small box, decorated with purple flowers.

He chuckled at the reminder. He couldn't forget that day, how could anyone? It was so vivid and real, as if it had just happened yesterday 

He had been the one to initiate contact that day, one of the few times he had sought out gai without being tired or lonely. One of the few days he had wanted someone's attention, gai's attention.

He remembered the exact moment he had shoved those flowers into gai's hands, purple flowers as per what he had asked for when he went to the Yamanaka Flower shop. Gai's second favorite colour, and something far more colorful and vibrant than his usual green. 

Gai hadn't been able to come up with a response in that moment, but he had certainly made up for it when he found kakashi in his apartment later that night. He had more than made up for it, and there was never a moment after that Kakashi regretted getting those flowers. 

"It's not the box." He glanced up, unimpressed and board. He wasn't stupid, he wouldn't be leading an entire army of shinobi from every village if he was. "Just...just open it."

It was obvious that Gai was excited about whatever he had managed to acquire, though Kakashi did feel like asking where and how Gai had gotten ahold of a gift for him. They hadn't been home in over a month.

Had he been carrying this with him the whole time? Just in case?

"Kakashi…" a hand rested against his face, pulling his attention back out of his thoughts and towards Gai. His Gai. 

"You know I don't need a gift." He whispered, even as his hand reached out to start opening the box. He could feel Gai's finger tracing the side of his face, sending shivers down his back. 

Gai's touch had been all the gift he had ever needed. His love, his support. It was all Kakashi dared to ask for anymore, and it was more than enough. 

"Just because you don't need a gift doesn't mean I don't want to get you one sometimes." A finger hooked under his chin, pulling his face up and forcing him to look up at the other man, not that he had bothered to really look away. Gai was his favorite image. The thing he loved to see more than anything, alive, breathing and smiling that giant ridiculous smile. "Besides, you get me a gift every year on my birthday."

Kakashi chuckled at the reminder. Every year he made it a habit of hunting down the perfect gift for Gai and saving it for his birthday. It usually ended up being something tortoise themed, but Gai loved each new gift just as much as the last, and he was certain gai knew it was something special he only did for him. 

Well, him and both of their teams now. He had gotten used to showing his affections for the kids over the years, though most of the time he was sure it still confused them all. 

"You're lost in your thoughts." More of an accusation than an observation on Gai's part. He never did seem to like it when Kakashi allowed himself to think too much. 

Still, it's not like these were bad thoughts. He wasn't dwelling in a death or thinking about his own failures. Hell, Gai was probably one of the few things he had managed to get right in his life. Even his dad said so when they talked after his death in Pain's attack. 

Gai's nose brushed up against his own, forcing him to focus on the task at hand. He turned his eye back down towards the box and gently removed the decorated top, his heart stopping in his chest when he saw what it had been hiding away. 

"Gai…" his hand reached out to touch the handle, fingers brushing against the beautiful brown hilt, tracing the purple flowers that had been painted on. 

He hadn't held a Tanto in years, not since his fathers had snapped in half. He still had it of course. It sat on the desk in his apartment, never moving. Never to be used again.

"I know you don't really use Weapons." He turned the weapon in his hand, smiling when he saw the engraved words on the blade. "It's more for show than anything. It was your favorite weapon for years after all, and you won't let me fix your father's old one…"

There was no warning when Kakashi lurched forward, slamming his lips against Gai's in a hot kiss. 

He didn't need an explanation or a tale, he loved it. It was perfect, just like Gai. 

The hand on his face moved up slowly, fingers brushing through his hair as he placed the box off to the side and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

It felt like bliss being able to kiss Gai again. The war had taken so much of their time, and almost all of their privacy. It was hard to get five seconds alone, let alone a few minutes. 

He hadn't been able to kiss his boyfriend since they left Konoha, and right now he wanted nothing more than for the world to just stop. For him to have all the time he wanted with the other man. All the time he could steal.

But he couldn't have that, he knew he couldn't. They had a job to do and a world to save. 

He pulled back slowly, his arms refusing to let go of Gai. 

"I love it." He smiled, a rare sight for only gai to see these days. And he did. He loved everything about it. The purple flowers on the hilt, the fact that it was his favorite weapon and the fact that Gai had gotten it for him. 

What he loved the most, though, was those engraved words on the blade. Something that ensured he would display it proudly in his apartment when they got home. Something that promised it would never be drenched in the blood of their enemies. 

He gave his head a shake. His apartment...he didn't want to return to his apartment. It was lonely and empty.

He wanted more.

"Marry me." He couldn't tell if Gai was looking at him in Shock, or if he was trying to process what Kakashi had just said. Maybe he didn't believe he would say such a thing? 

In that case, he'd have to say it until gai believed him, just like Gai did all those times before when he called them rivals, or told Kakashi he loved him. 

He brushed his lips against Gai's in a quick tender kiss "Marry me." He whispered again, chuckling when gai's arms came down around his waist and pulled him right up against his body "Marry Me, Maito Gai."

"Of course." Gai smiled over at him, that giant ridiculous smile of his. God, kakashi loved that smile


End file.
